Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2017
08:39:32 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:40:00 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:40:31 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 08:40:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:46:17 test 08:46:24 !say test 08:46:24 test 09:12:17 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 09:12:19 hi 09:15:29 hi koliana 09:15:30 :p 09:15:39 you on Discord? 09:15:57 !say Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :p 09:15:57 Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :p 09:16:04 !seenon 09:16:04 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 09:16:07 !tellon 09:16:07 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 09:19:19 KOLIANA :P 09:19:22 gf 09:19:22 f 09:19:22 gf 09:19:24 :3 09:26:18 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 09:28:24 oh sorry im here 09:31:05 hi 09:31:07 :3 09:31:13 you here? 09:31:14 vf 09:31:15 f 09:31:15 f 09:31:15 vf 09:31:17 :3 09:31:18 :£ 09:31:19 :3 09:31:20 :3 09:31:21 :3 09:31:36 you on Discord? :3 09:32:36 Koliana? 09:38:02 code9,097 EDITS SINCE DATE OF FORMATION 09:38:02 FEBRUARY 4, 2015 09:38:03 :3 11:03:51 -!- Koliana67ana has left Special:Chat 11:03:54 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 11:32:16 !hi 11:36:06 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 11:36:36 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 11:48:10 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 11:49:59 hi 11:50:28 hi 11:55:03 hbgjkl, 12:06:36 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 12:06:37 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 12:07:18 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 12:11:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:15:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:18:52 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:22:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:22:09 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:22:32 Dead 12:23:02 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:25:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:25:49 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:28:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:28:35 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:29:26 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:31:36 ugh 12:32:56 mehmehmeh 12:32:59 :p 12:33:48 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:33:56 hi :p 12:34:02 We have BOB 1 12:34:12 im running in the Force 13 moderation election :3 12:34:15 yep 12:34:19 And 02W is dead 12:34:19 BOB 01 12:34:21 rip 12:34:37 models regenerate 02W in the last few runs 12:34:38 :p 12:35:04 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:37:46 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:38:15 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:38:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:39:11 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:39:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:39:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:39:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:40:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:41:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:41:56 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/ecmwf/2017041500/ecmwf_z500_mslp_atl_4.png" hmm 12:42:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:43:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:43:55 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:45:45 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 12:46:08 hmm 12:46:14 hi 12:46:34 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 12:46:44 I'm back from mcdonalds. 12:46:45 :P 12:47:38 :P 12:47:52 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2017_North_Indian_Ocean_cyclone_season#Depression_BOB_01 12:47:52 yay 12:47:53 :P 12:48:17 yep 12:48:28 GFS says a C1/2 cyclone 12:48:35 Euro says TS/C1 12:49:15 even HWRF is downcasting 12:49:19 they have like a TS 12:49:19 :p 12:49:54 they had a C2 last night 12:50:01 HWRF pls :p 12:50:17 :P 12:50:29 time to start making tracks for my 2006. 12:50:30 :P 12:51:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:51:21 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 12:51:32 hi MH 12:52:01 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:52:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 12:53:24 hi 12:53:50 Hello there, world! (hi) 12:54:31 hi SM 12:54:44 hi 12:54:55 Beryl is a caribbean storm 12:54:57 in june 12:54:58 :P 12:57:45 :p 12:57:59 so is Chris. 12:58:00 :P 12:58:10 It later reaches major status in July 12:58:10 :P 12:59:38 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 12:59:43 Hello 12:59:45 hi Akio 12:59:47 (hi) 12:59:59 I'm making my 2006 tracks 12:59:59 :P 13:00:03 I have a question about css if you don't mind @MG 13:00:15 I don't know much about that but go for it 13:00:21 Oh 13:00:29 ? 13:00:32 You know you have that Orange text in your name? 13:00:42 oh I don't know much about that. 13:00:46 i do 13:00:49 That would be something to ask bob. 13:00:50 :P 13:00:52 :P 13:00:54 akioblah pls, I'm here. :3 13:00:56 i know how to do it 13:00:58 :p 13:01:05 No I know how to do it 13:01:11 But I dont know how to bold the text as well 13:01:18 This is what I have right now 13:01:19 ahref$=":AkioTheOne", ahref$="/AkioTheOne" { 13:01:19 color:grey !important; 13:01:19 } 13:01:37 hmm 13:01:37 "I know how to do it" 13:01:37 > adds CSS coding to User:AkioTheOne/common.bjs 13:01:44 :p 13:01:50 :P 13:02:06 Yea, I screwed that part up. Now shush. :P 13:02:15 pls, failicia :p 13:02:20 And help me on the problem I am actually having :P 13:02:28 which is? :p 13:02:36 Debby and Ernesto are failcias. 13:02:37 :P 13:02:39 (facepalm) 13:02:44 failicias 13:02:45 @Layten 13:03:00 I already said it :P 13:03:07 k den akioblah 13:03:30 pls akioblah :p 13:03:31 Just let me add your silly colors to Wikia.css. :P 13:03:35 wait 13:03:37 :P 13:03:37 yes 13:03:38 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:46 Hey Brick 13:03:46 hi Brick 13:03:48 (hi) 13:03:55 Hey Akio! (hi) 13:04:02 Hi Garfield! (Hi) 13:04:03 I like how your 2019 is going, Akio 13:04:04 :P 13:04:04 akioblah, the code goes on bWikia.css 13:04:11 silly akioblah :3 13:04:24 Shush. :P 13:04:33 Just one thing. 13:04:48 bigbWikia.css DO YOU HEAR ME, AKIOBLAH? :p 13:04:56 @MG Bob is gonna be so mad at me, it starts off 5-3-3 and ends on 10-4-3 :P 13:05:07 small Tropical Storm Humberto? 13:05:08 jk 13:05:08 :P 13:05:16 :p 13:05:19 @Layten I cannot hear you, but I can see your giant letters taking up a quarter of my screen :P 13:05:24 :P 13:05:24 :p 13:05:30 :p 13:05:31 :p 13:05:31 :p 13:05:32 :p 13:05:33 : 13:05:33 p 13:05:34 : 13:05:35 p 13:05:35 : 13:05:36 p 13:05:36 > Tropical Storm Humberto 13:05:37 :p 13:05:41 > Tropical Storm Hugo 13:05:41 :P 13:05:43 :p 13:06:55 By September 20 the season is at 7-3-3, a bit inactive, but Bob will be satisfied that every hurricane made it to Category 3. 13:07:03 :P 13:07:11 :p 13:07:19 By November 30, the season is at 10-4-3. 13:07:24 Honestly 13:07:31 the List 5 seasons are not inactive 13:07:35 bob was so triggered by that gift season :p 13:07:39 2013 cursed it pretty much 13:07:40 :P 13:08:03 @MG Well would you rather have 14-2-0 or 10-4-3? :P 13:08:09 2017 Atlantic failicia season (Gift for Bob) :3 13:08:16 1989 - inactive, but active for the time 13:08:16 1995 - hyperactive 13:08:16 2001 - above average 13:08:16 2007 - arguably above average 13:08:17 :P 13:08:21 @Layten I thought Bob loved it :3 13:08:38 @MG 2013 - Hell. 13:08:40 he was triggered, and it wasreally SATISFYING.... :p 13:08:49 1983 and 2013 were the only bad seasons 13:08:57 :p 13:09:02 1983 wasn't too bad 13:09:06 Hey Akio 13:09:10 It had Alicia 13:09:10 heard of 1986? 13:09:11 :3 13:09:17 What the Andrew fail? 13:09:24 :3 13:09:33 >:( 13:09:34 :3 13:09:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:09:42 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:09:44 every list has its ups and downs :P 13:09:55 now akioblah is triggered as well :p 13:10:02 Well, it was not an Alex season. So I don't mind. :3 13:10:09 :P 13:10:15 C2 Earl pls 13:10:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:10:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:10:26 :P 13:10:48 Earl did more damage and caused more deaths than Otto but they still did not retire Earl anyway. That seems so weird. 13:10:55 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:11:10 I think it was the fact that Otto hit Costa Rica 13:11:13 and Earl was snubbed. 13:11:14 :P 13:11:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:11:29 Also, who is hyped for Hurricane Martin 2022? :3 13:11:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:11:36 :p 13:11:37 Roussil 13:11:37 :P 13:11:41 :P 13:11:45 :p 13:12:05 I will be 19 by then... the age of the Palten... 13:12:14 b Help. Me. 13:12:20 In 2022 I will be...21...rip 13:12:25 :p 13:12:38 oh no 13:12:38 13:12:47 ill be 24 :O 13:12:50 I'll probably 22 when it forms small if 2022 even reaches Martin 13:13:01 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/302793241286410240/20170415.png" 13:13:01 ^ 13:13:06 ^^ 13:13:17 Maarutha will be a cyclone 13:13:25 No TS develops as well as this 13:13:30 * BOB 1 :3 13:13:42 ^ :3 13:14:05 :P 13:14:15 :3 13:14:25 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:14:41 i dont think ive ever seen a NIO TS look so good before 13:15:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:15:04 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/302793241286410240/20170415.png" 13:15:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:15:16 I think there was a 40 mph TS with a pinhole eye once. 13:15:19 * DD :3 13:15:20 Yep, the NIO is wierd. 13:15:29 :P 13:15:32 wat 13:15:40 Deep Depression :3 13:15:41 a 35kt TS with a pinhole eye? 13:15:44 wat 13:15:46 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclone_Onil 13:15:48 it happened 13:15:52 i know what DD is MH :p 13:16:06 nah, DD means DarrenDude :3 13:16:09 It's Dunkin Donuts boi 13:16:19 :p 13:16:26 Damn Daniel :3 13:16:27 img="upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cb/Onil_02_oct_2004_0928Z.jpg" 13:16:36 Onil's image looks simulated lol 13:16:38 1-minute sustained: 65 km/h (40 mph) 13:16:44 img="upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cb/Onil_02_oct_2004_0928Z.jpg" 13:16:50 my god 13:16:58 how is this 35 kt? 13:17:10 Also, someone help me add my silly colors :P 13:17:15 :P 13:17:25 Colors? 13:17:28 small Please...? xD 13:17:41 That's global.css I believe 13:17:51 nah, wikia.css m8 13:17:55 (facepalm) 13:18:02 I hate css now :P 13:18:05 :p 13:18:14 k, I'll add it for you, just post the colors you want. :3 13:18:29 Wikia.css? k 13:18:37 yes, wikia.css 13:19:11 I really need to get back to learning code :p 13:19:14 :p 13:19:17 :P 13:19:17 :P 13:19:28 Helene is a 40 mph failicia 13:19:28 ;3 13:19:30 :3 13:19:31 maybe being grounded made you forget everything MH :3 13:20:01 Nah I stopped doing it a month ago 13:20:14 @SM I just need to bold it, thats all :P 13:20:45 just place the colors for it, akio pls 13:20:49 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 13:20:57 But how do I bold it? 13:21:08 :3 13:21:11 oh pls (facepalm) 13:21:26 Yay. MH is actually solving my problem :P 13:21:32 :p 13:21:45 test 13:21:50 pls that won't work 13:21:55 fail 13:22:00 it will only work on articles :3 13:22:12 how do I do it on chat?? 13:22:16 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:22:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:22:22 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:22:23 it's [ b ] 13:22:23 its [ b ] 13:22:32 lol, jinxed :p 13:22:33 without the spaces, of course 13:22:37 :p 13:22:44 He's talking about his username color(?) 13:22:53 no 13:23:06 MG wanted to know how to bold text on chat :p 13:23:11 I got Color Switch yesterday 13:23:15 ? 13:23:17 #addicted 13:23:20 :p 13:23:22 xD 13:23:24 :p 13:23:36 it's a game that's really simple but really addicting 13:23:38 :p 13:23:39 im in the Force 13 moderation election :3 13:23:45 Idc :3 13:23:51 pls failicia :3 13:24:15 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:22 hi :3 13:24:25 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:24:54 Isaac is a 75 mph fish storm 13:24:56 :P 13:25:03 Severe Cyclonic Storm Onil (India Meteorological Department designation: ARB 03; Joint Typhoon Warning Center designation: 03A) was the first tropical cyclone to be named in the northern Indian Ocean. Forming out of an area of convection several hundred kilometres southwest of India on October 1, 2004, Cyclone Onil quickly attained its peak intensity on October 2 with winds of 100 km/h (65 mph) and a barometric pressure of 990 mbar (hPa; 29.23 inHg). However, dry air quickly entered the system, causing it to rapidly weaken to a depression just off the coast of Gujarat, India. Over the following several days, the system took a slow, erratic track towards the south-southeast. After turning northeastward, the system made landfall near Porbandar on October 10 and dissipated shortly thereafter. 13:25:03 :3 13:25:18 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 13:25:44 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:46 !say test 13:26:46 test 13:27:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:27:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:27:16 wb failicia :3 13:27:27 kden 13:27:44 Okay, can someone just actually do it for me or copy and paste the code I need in chat? Because css clearly hates me. 13:27:48 code----- Current Analysis ----- 13:27:48 Date : 15 APR 2017 Time : 123000 UTC 13:27:48 Lat : 14:22:11 N Lon : 90:15:19 E 13:27:48 13:27:48 13:27:48 CI# /Pressure/ Vmax 13:27:48 2.8 / 999.8mb/ 41.0kt 13:27:48 13:27:48 13:27:48 Final T# Adj T# Raw T# 13:27:48 2.8 2.8 2.8 13:27:48 13:27:48 Center Temp : -64.6C Cloud Region Temp : -56.7C 13:27:48 13:27:48 Scene Type : USER DEFINED INITIAL CLASSIFICATION 13:27:58 TC 01B on ADT 13:28:01 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:28:17 thats the first classification for it 13:29:53 if BOB 01 becomes a TS it'll be the first TS in the NHEM 13:30:01 smallmeanwhile, I am still confused and have no idea what Akio is trying to accomplish 13:30:14 (facepalm) 13:30:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:30:46 @SM Look at the Wiki Activity. 13:30:53 I'm saying 01B is 45 kt 13:30:57 2 hours ago, Palten made an edit. 13:30:59 k 13:31:01 Now look at his username. 13:31:04 k, let me see, you want to just bold your username?kek 13:31:05 It is bold and purple. 13:31:12 I dont know how to bold it. 13:31:13 :P 13:31:16 so you want a custom color for your username? : 13:31:34 I cant do that, only an admin can change my colours @akio 13:31:39 I have the color in the css already, I just dont know how to bold it. 13:31:50 you do it through MediaWiki:Wikia.css 13:31:54 @akio 13:31:57 k don't worry, I'll add that in the Wikia.css to you 13:32:00 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:32:01 :p 13:32:05 Thanks :P 13:32:08 :p 13:32:17 np 13:32:45 k, should I add that same color to your username only, or to your username and talk page? 13:33:05 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:33:09 Username only I guess :P 13:33:12 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:33:25 no 13:33:27 pls 13:33:41 Akioblah is so (facepalm) :3 13:33:43 okay then, finishing it Akio 13:33:45 :p 13:34:04 Akio, are you sure you dont want your message wall done as well? :p 13:34:04 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:34:40 I DON'T KNOW PLAYTEN. :p I AM CLEARLY NOT AN EXPERT AT THIS. :P 13:34:43 !updatelogs 13:34:43 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~33 to log page). 13:34:56 plox akioblah :3 13:35:07 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 13:35:10 go eat your cookie brothers again :3 13:40:37 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/302800296944467979/20170415.png" 13:40:50 Microwave imagery on 01B 13:41:22 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:41:34 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/302800296944467979/20170415.png" 13:41:40 Microwave on01B 13:41:44 on 01B* 13:41:48 wb :3 13:42:44 overpass is saying 40 kt 13:43:08 nah, BOB 01 is clearly 25kts 13:43:22 pls 13:43:36 my laptop wont load ASCAT data (mad) 13:52:40 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 13:55:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:55:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:55:57 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:56:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:07:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:07:19 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:07:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:07:49 Force 13 has a wiki 14:08:36 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:09:19 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 14:09:27 jh 14:09:27 b 14:09:27 bgh 14:09:28 juh 14:09:28 huj 14:09:29 j 14:09:30 g 14:09:30 hyu 14:09:30 yhg 14:09:30 yhu 14:09:31 tyh 14:09:31 yt 14:09:31 gfyu 14:09:31 fy 14:09:31 g 14:09:32 fgyh 14:09:32 u 14:09:32 ggbhj 14:09:33 h 14:09:33 bvfg 14:09:33 hu 14:09:33 huji 14:09:34 gb 14:09:34 hju 14:09:34 gf 14:09:34 u 14:09:34 yg 14:09:35 hju 14:09:35 hyuj 14:09:35 yhgf 14:09:36 yhuj 14:09:36 ygfv 14:09:36 gf 14:09:37 yhuj 14:09:38 hu 14:09:38 hg 14:09:38 hut 14:09:38 hg 14:09:39 huj 14:09:40 :p 14:09:47 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 14:10:07 k 14:10:20 pls 14:10:27 !updatelogs 14:10:27 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~49 to log page). 14:10:32 pls 14:10:34 only 49? :p 14:16:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:16:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:17:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:17:51 hihihihihihihihihihihihi :p 14:18:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:18:48 hi 14:19:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:19:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:19:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:19:58 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:20:40 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:22:18 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:23:20 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 14:28:59 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 14:29:06 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 2017 04 15